As disposable diapers for infants, incontinent persons and the like, shorts type diapers and flat type (development type) diapers have heretofore been used. Since each of these diapers has a thick absorbent member which is provided over the entire longitudinal area of the diaper including the crotch portion thereof, the absorbent member becomes bulky and many wrinkles are formed at the crotch portion of the diaper when the diaper is being worn. The result is that the comfort during wear is unfavorably degraded.
It can be contemplated as a means for improving the feel of wear of the diaper that, for example, the width at the crotch portion of the diaper is decreased to reduce the quantity of the absorbent member existing at the crotch portion. However, since the discharge of liquid is mostly concentrated at the crotch portion, this means is liable to degrade the liquid absorption, thereby causing liquid leakage from the crotch portion.
On the other hand, as means for realizing both the comfort during wear and large liquid absorption capacity at the crotch portion, disposable diapers as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications 6-114084 and 6-63072 , etc. are known.
However, in the disposable diaper of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 6-114084 , the front and back bodies are separately made and therefore, the absorbent member is cut into a front body and a back body at the crotch portion. The result is that liquid is liable to leak from the crotch portion.
On the other hand, in the disposable diaper of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 6-63072, an auxiliary pad is provided on a discontinuous portion of the absorbent member at the crotch portion in order to prevent the leakage of liquid from the crotch portion. However, since the absorbent member is thick, the feel of wear cannot be improved.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a disposable diaper which is comfortable during wear at the crotch portion and is improves in preventing liquid leakage from the crotch portion.